


How To Say I Love You

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [396]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mute Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mute Sam telling Dean he loves him</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Sam watched Dean move around, and he let out a huff of air.

The hunt that they had been on, didn’t go exactly as plan, and Sam had almost gotten hurt, and without a voice, hadn’t be able to warn Dean.

Luckily, Dean had ganked the monster in time, and they had gotten out alive.

Now, Sam was watching Dean move around, talk, something he would never be able to do.

He opened his mouth, wishing that the words he wanted to say would come out.

Dean was going on about how worried he had been. How both of them had to be more careful. How if Sam died…

Sam looked at Dean, distraught, wanting to calm Dean down, wanting his attention, but he couldn’t sign at him if Dean wasn’t paying attention. So Sam slammed his hands down on the table he was by, making a strangled noise, the most he was ever able to do for his entire life, and Dean stopped, looking at Sam.

“Sammy?” Dean asked.

Sam raised his hands, starting to sign at Dean.

_It’s OK. I’m OK._

“Sammy, you could have died. If I hadn’t found you in time…”

_But you did. And the important thing is that we killed the monster._

“Sam. If I had lost you. I….I wouldn’t know what to do. I would have been lost.”

Sam froze, trying to figure out what to say.

_Dean, I…._

Sam froze again.

“Sammy? What’s up?”

_I don’t know how to say this. Dean, you are important to me._

“Same to you, Sam.”

_Dean…I just…._

Sam looked down, hands clenching and unclenching into fists, and he let out a puff of air.

“Sammy, what is it?”

Sam looked back up, eyes serious, boring into Dean’s.

_Dean…I…I love you Dean. I. Love. You._

“Sammy…”

_You’re my world Dean. You mean everything to me. Everything you’ve ever done for me. It means a lot. More than you would understand. You’ve been my brother all these years. You’ve been my friend. You’ve been my voice….and I love you so much._

Dean remained quiet while Sam signed what was on his mind, and Dean nodded. He moved forward, and gripped Sam in a hug.

“I love you too, Sammy.” Dean whispered softly. “I love you too.”


End file.
